Talk:List of Ninja Clothing
Differences Hey, do you guys think we could put some individuality between the Flak Jacket section, and the Main article? That's all I'm asking. (Sorry if I'm being rude or controlling, bad habit, but I'm sure you guys understand why)--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 23:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, do you guys think some pictures could be put up, just to make the article more 'complete'? By the way: sorry, but I'm gonna have to leave that to you guys, 'cause 1.) I have no sources or pictures, and 2.) I don't know how, or even if I have the equipment, to put pictures up :(--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:17, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::If you can find some in the manga and tell me which chapters I can get them and legalize them for use. I'm still unsure how for Anime pictures. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:21, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Why should an aggregation page listing something have different content than what is on the formal page about the thing itself? One of the founding principles of this wiki has been to transclude things rather than duplicating content in multiple places in the wiki. That is precisely why other pages like Ninja Ranks transclude from articles like Genin. This kind of page is meant to be an aggregation of content from relevant pages, not a replacement for the relevant page. In other words, a summary. People are supposed to come to a page like this, and follow the link to the other page if they want to read more than just the summary. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 4, 2009 @ 04:37 (UTC) :I guess that's true. Anyway, On the picture subject, why don't you just put up pictures of characters wearing the clothes? Oh, and I also wanted to put up a part about the jumpsuits that Guy and Lee wear, but I can only remember the part about full movement, and the downside of it making your but look big (HaHa!). So am I missing anything?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Kiba's Armor Does Kiba's clothes really qualify as armor? Choji's clothes has plate armor on it (in part II), but Kiba's clothes are made of.. cloth. Anyone want to clear this up for me? Thanks, Hakinu talk | 15:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, if you watch the Sasuke retreival arc, you can see him wearing armor under his coat. Whether or not he wears it in Part II, I don't know. I would also like to thank you for fixing the vandalism done to the article.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :: Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about that. (And you're welcome ^_^) Hakinu talk | 18:18, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Gloves should that special glove that kakashi wears with forehead protector type thing be added? (talk) 19:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Isn't it part of the ANBU uniform ?? AlienGamer | Talk 20:25, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Anbu uniform has gloves that are up to about elbow without the forehead protector like thing. and those don't have finger openings, still an article on the anbu clothing would be nice on this page. i suppose that kakashi modified his anbu gloves with his former teammates headbands and such or got them from some other source... (talk) 22:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::What about the scene in the first Naruto movie where Kakashi is running away with Kikyo, I believe he was still an ANBU at that time. Of course, it is a movie, so.....Also, you guys don't have to ask about the ANBU uniform, though it's basically comprised of a fullbody suit similiar to Guy's and Lee's (oughta put that section up sometime.), armor, and a mask. Also, could someone put up pictures of the articles of clothing, or at least of someone wearing it? It would be very much appreciated.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :There is a Pic of them wearin the full anbu kit, in the Anbu page..AlienGamer | Talk 14:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Should've been more specific. I was talkin' about the ones already mentioned in the article (Headband, Cloaks, armor, etc.), not the ANBU uniform.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC)